


Pulling at the Thoughts of a Wanderer

by TiredFox



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: I don’t know where I’m going with this, M/M, POV may change dunno yet, Perhaps it’s even one sided, lots of thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFox/pseuds/TiredFox
Summary: A scruffy vagabond ponders some things as he is nearing the end of one of his winter trips.





	Pulling at the Thoughts of a Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo. I’ve decided to change my username and restart using this when I feel like writing. Welcome to my newest hyperfixation. Moomins. 
> 
> These two deserve happiness.

It was just the way of things, Snufkin thought, that the only thing he could think of that he’d ever truly wanted to call his own he could not have. The certain thing, a certain someone, would never be his by any means. It irritated him that he was bothered by that fact.  
He shook his head, as if that would banish the intrusive memories of spring and warm fur, and trudged along through the damp grass. 

Perhaps a song would help, but the one who had such a strong grasp on his thoughts held his mouth organ, too.  
He grumbled, and perched next to a large tree to gather himself. He could not be free like this, despite being miles upon miles from the Valley and his closest friend, the vagabond could not help but feel as if he were stuck. He had everything he needed on his person, and could not understand what held him back.  
He recalled that winter’s tight grasp had begun to loosen, and slip gently away back from where it came. It was almost time for him to turn around and follow the birds back to the small bridge, across which was the most important person to ever have taken residence in his heart, slumbering the cold months away. He plucked his hat from his head and held it as he gazed at his surroundings. He allowed himself to become enveloped in the quiet chirping of the woodland birds, and the soft sound of trickling water in a stream that must be nearby. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed the brightest feathered bluebird he had ever seen before. He smiled and hummed to it:

“Oh how I wish that I could show you to Moomintroll, he would love to see a lovely bird such as yourself.” 

The bird, being a fickle bird that it was, aimed its beady little eye at him before flying up into the sky and out of sight.  
It was only then that he realized what he had said. He pondered over if the bird would remember it, as he noticed the creature left behind one of its plumes. He plucked it from the grass and nested it alongside the other in his hat. He lifted his rucksack back to its position on his back and turned slowly toward the direction of Moominvalley. Perhaps it would be a good idea to leave just a tad early, in case there were any mishaps or accidents that would keep him away for longer. He did make a promise to someone very important that he would be back on the first warm spring day. 

He began to dash as fast as he could through the brush.


End file.
